Una sangre sucia ¿en Slytherin?
by D.M Wolf
Summary: Soy Alexandra Brooks. Soy una bruja. Soy una sangre sucia. Soy una Slytherin. Soy sólo una niña, tengo miedos que vencer y un mundo asombroso que descubrir. ¿Me acompañas?


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Su creadora es J.K Rowling, todo personaje que reconozcan es de su propiedad, a mi solo me pertenecen Alex y Elli. _**

**_Primer y segundo factor._**

¿Crees en la magia? Ya sabes, hay personas que creen en mundos mágicos, llenos de criaturas hermosas y poderes asombrosos. Es normal que todos los niños crean en algo así, la fantasía de la infancia y esas cosas. Pero yo comencé a creer algo tarde, de hecho ahora, que ya estoy lejos de los años de mi infancia, es cuando más creo en la magia. Incluso diría que puedo sentirla fluir por todo nuestro mundo.

Nunca olvidare el único instante de mi infancia en que rogué por que la magia existiera. Tenía 7 años y fue la noche en que mis padres murieron. Desperté porque mi padre me estaba zarandeando, al principio creí que tenía algo en los ojos porque no veía bien, pero cuando respiré note que lo que estaba a mi alrededor era humo. Mi padre aún estaba usando su pijama azul y tenía rastros de baba seca en la comisura de la boca. Jamás entenderé la memoria humana, nos aferramos a detalles tontos pero olvidamos cosas esenciales, o al menos eso pasa conmigo porque después de eso no logró recordar nada con claridad, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Mis recuerdos del incendio son sólo escenas dispersas, mi padre corriendo al cuarto de mi hermano, mi madre llorando sobre mi hermanita que no despertaba, el sonido del camión de los bomberos, la caída desde la ventana y luego... nada. Sólo oscuridad.

Cuando desperté me dijeron que mis padres, mis hermanos, los vecinos de al lado y hasta mi perro habían muerto en el incendio. Yo me salve de milagro aunque estuve a punto de morir, no tenía quemaduras pero había inhalado demasiado humo y me había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pase dos semanas en el hospital, rogándole al cielo que todo fuera una mentira, suplicando que por arte de magia mi familia estuviera viva de nuevo, que vinieran a recogerme del hospital para ir a casa. Obviamente, nunca vinieron por mi. En su lugar llego una asistente social que me hablaba como si tuviera alguna deficiencia mental y que llevo al orfanato más cercano. Para ese momento ya me había resignado; la magia no existía.

Viendo el lado bueno, el orfanato no fue tan malo como esperaba, no fue como en esas películas que los retratan como horribles cárceles para niños, donde pasan hambre y son usados como esclavos. En realidad era un edificio bastante grande y limpio aunque algo deprimente. Y nunca pasábamos hambre, aunque la comida tampoco era tan buena. Podría decirse que vivíamos en una cómoda mediocridad. Si queríamos podíamos trabajar para conseguir nuestro propio dinero pero nunca lo hice, soy demasiado perezosa como para esforzarme de mas. De todas maneras, tenía una cuenta bancaria con algo de dinero que habían dejado mis padres, no era mucho pero sería suficiente para mantenerme un par de meses cuando saliera del orfanato.

Desde qué llegue allí tenía algo así como una vida planeada, y sinceramente nunca me molesto. Pero ciertos "factores" hicieron que esto fuera cambiando poco a poco.

El primer factor fue ella. Elli Woods. Mi mejor amiga y prácticamente mi hermana. Una chica tímida, insegura y algo extraña, no tenía muchos amigos pero podría decirse que era por decisión propia, prefería vivir lejos de los demás. O al menos eso es lo que parecía, porque cuando la conocí la impresión que me lleve fue completamente diferente.

Detesto el bullicio por lo que desde que llegue al orfanato pasaba todo el día buscando un lugar tranquilo donde poder sentarme a leer. Encontre un rincón perfecto en una de las habitaciones de juegos. Esa siempre estaba vacía porque no quedaban juguetes que funcionaran así que nadie me molestaría. O eso creía.

No llevaba ni diez minutos leyendo cuando llego. Primero se quedo viéndome, como si esperara que sólo con eso me fuera. Decidí ignorarla pero sentirme tan observada me ponía nerviosa. Así qué decidí hablarle.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Ese es mi sitio.- se limitó a decir eso, como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno, ya no. El lugar es grande, busca otro lugar.- esa niña estaba loca si creía que le iba a dejar el que probablemente era el sitio más tranquilo del orfanato.

-Pero es MI sitio. Yo siempre vengó aquí, tu sólo eres otra niña nueva.- en su momento no entendí lo que ella quería decir, pero ahora entiendo el significado que había tras esa frase.

-Bueno no me parece justo que sólo porque vienes aquí seguido sea tu sitio. Yo llegue primero.- y tuve que contener el impulso de sacarle la lengua. Me parecía que mi argumento era muy maduro y no debía comportarme de forma infantil para demostrarlo.

-Bueno algún día te iras, así que me quedare aquí hasta que eso suceda.- ella SI sacó la lengua.

-Ok.- dije, abriendo el libro para parecer mayor.

Y ella sólo se sentó frente a mi. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder por lo que pasamos horas allí. Nos fuimos hasta que una de las cuidadoras llego a reñirnos por faltar a la cena. Pero al día siguiente volví a MI rincón y ella volvió a llegar, y de nuevo ella se quedaba sentada en silencio y yo fingía leer mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era lo que estábamos haciendo. Pasamos así un par de días más, hasta que finalmente ella se aburrió y me pregunto que era lo que estaba leyendo. Yo llevaba un buen rato sin prestar atención al libro, incluso había olvidado como se llamaba, así que me límite a darle el libro para que lo viera ella misma, así no haría el ridículo. Pero me dijo que no sabía leer, que apenas estaban comenzando a aprender en su clase. Y luego de decir eso comenzó a hablar sobre como eran las cosas allí, y ya nunca se volvió a callar.

Seguimos yendo todos los días al rincón, pero ahora era para hablar o jugar juntas. Yo le ayudé a aprender a leer y le enseñé varios de mis libros favoritos. Ella me enseño a hacer muñecas con trozos de tela y a robar postres de la cocina.

Le hable sobre mi padre y su trabajo como escritor, sobre mi madre y los niños a los que curaba, sobre mi hermano mayor y sus videojuegos y sobre mi hermanita bebe y sus manitas diminutas.

Y ella me contó que se había criado en el orfanato, que nunca la habían adoptado porque era muy "rara", que no hablaba con los otros chicos porque era muy tímida y le asustaba hacer el ridículo y me enseño sus dibujos.

Nuestras vidas habían sido muy diferentes, pero el no tener a nadie en el mundo nos unía. Eso, y que con el tiempo descubrimos algo muy curioso: siempre sucedían cosas extrañas alrededor de ambas, nuestros juguetes rotos aparecían como nuevos al día siguiente, los niños que nos molestaban eran atacados por avalanchas de objetos, los vidrios se rompían cuando nos enfadábamos... Ambas éramos fenómenos, y eso nos unió aún más. Nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, incluso ahora pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

Elli siempre me llevaba arrastrada a todas partes, siempre tenía que ayudarle con sus estúpidas aventuras y escuchar sus fantasías en donde la magia existía y el bien ganaba sobre el mal. Al poco tiempo yo también me uní a sus fantasías, añadiéndole personajes a las historias y haciendo más interesantes a los villanos. Aunque claro, el bueno siempre ganaba. Nos encerramos en nuestro mundo, un mundo creado por ambas en donde nada podía hacernos daño, nadie abandonaba a nadie y el fuego no destruía, sólo daba calor en las noches frías. Nuestras historias nos mantenían de pie la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando perdíamos la inspiración para crear mundos usábamos los que otras personas ya habían creado, esos que encontrábamos en libros, o películas o incluso canciones. Elli se volvió adicta al anime y al manga y yo mantuve mi afición a la lectura, aunque diría que más que afición era una necesidad. Creo que lo que más nos diferencia a ambas es que para Elli esas historias podían ser verdad, para ella el mundo era generalmente bueno, mientras que para mi eran sólo fantasías y el mundo era generalmente malo.

Bueno digo que es un factor por algo muy sencillo. Debo estar todo el bendito día cuidando de ella. Pasare toda mi vida preguntándome como rayos esa chica sobrevivió 7 años y medio sin mi. Le ayudaba con sus deberes, evitaba en entrara en pánico cuando hablaba con otras personas, le prohibí (o al menos lo intente) que espiara a las personas que le parecían "interesantes". El punto es que no me dejaba un sólo segundo libre. Y eso fue bueno, al menos ya no pensaba tanto en el incendio y, siendo honesta, también me volví un poco menos amargada. Me dio esperanza. Con el tiempo entendería que ella me mostró una magia fundamental: la amistad.

Y así fuimos creciendo, entre capítulos de anime, hojas de libros sueltas y viejas canciones de rock, llegaron nuestros cumpleaños, uno tras otro hasta que cumplimos 11 años. Y fue entonces cuando llego el factor número dos. Y definitivamente, ese fue uno de los factores más importantes.

Podría decirse que el segundo factor no eligió el mejor momento para aparecer. Elli y yo estábamos en las cocinas tratando de encontrar algo de chocolate, cosa que, lógicamente no teníamos permitido. Pero ¡llevábamos al menos una semana sin comer dulces! Hacerle eso a unas niñas debería ser ilegal...

Volviendo al grano, encontramos una barra de chocolate blanco en la refrigeradora pero justo cuando Elli iba a tomarlo alguien abrió la puerta. Gracias a Merlin éramos ladronas experimentadas, logramos escondernos bajo la mesa justo a tiempo. Quien había entrado era, ni más ni menos que la rectora del orfanato, una anciana con aspecto de abuelita adorable pero que enfadada da más miedo que una cucaracha voladora. ¿Qué? ¡Esos bichos si asustan! Bueno, en fin...

Venía acompañada de otra mujer, con aspecto estricto y vestida de una forma muy anticuada si quieren mi opinión.

-Ya envíe a una de mis chicas a buscar a las niñas, las traerán en un segundo. Señora...

-McGonagall.

-Oh si, disculpe. Soy un asco con los nombres, justo cuando logró aprenderme el nombre de alguno de los niños alguien se lo lleva. Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de modales son los míos? ¿Desea un te?

Para este punto Elli y yo comenzábamos a preocuparnos, parecía que se iban a quedar allí un buen rato.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurro mi compañera por lo bajó.

-¿Y yo que se? ¿No hay otra forma de salir de aquí?- respondí.

-¡No, están justo frente a la puerta!

-Rayos...

Lo único que podíamos hacer era quedarnos allí y esperar a que se fueran, mientras no fuéramos las niñas a las que buscaban estábamos a salvo. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar sobre un internado, parece que le darían una beca a dos chicas. Yo estaba deseando que fuera para las pesadas de Elizabeth y Sofía, así no tendría que verlas tan seguido. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, de nuevo.

-¡Señora Collins! ¡No las encuentro! Le he preguntado a todos los niños y no saben donde están.- sólo con el tono de voz supe que era Annabeth, es una cuidadora muy joven y demasiado exagerada.

-¿Pero dónde podrían meterse? Brooks y Woods, esas niñas viven escondiéndose.- Y allí comenzó a enfadarse...

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Shhhh!

Muy tarde, las tres mujeres se quedaron calladas, sería imposible que no escucharan el sonidito agudo en que se convierte la voz de Elli cuando se enfada.

-Alexandra. Elli. Salgan de allí.- vale, antes que nada déjenme justificar a la pobre mujer. Imaginen ser la rectora de un internado importante, y que llegue una mujer de una importante escuela a ofrecer una beca para dos huérfanas y que las dos chicas en cuestión le hagan pasar el ridículo desapareciendo, y luego apareciendo escondidas bajo la mesa de la cocina. Yo no se ustedes, pero yo habría dejado a las niñas en la calle, aunque según Elli no soy muy tolerante que digamos así que quizá exagero.

Ambas salimos, mi amiga mirando el piso y yo con cierta expresión desafiante.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos hacían ustedes...- comenzó a gritar Collins, pero fue interrumpida por la tal McGonagall.

-Disculpe, señora Collins, pero me gustaría poder encargarme yo misma de la situación. Después de todo, seré su futura profesora.

-¿Eh? Digo, claro, claro. Anabeth vámonos.- en su momento no entendí porque la rectora se fue tan fácilmente, además lucía bastante confundida.

Elli y yo sólo atinamos a mirarnos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Esa beca era para nosotras? ¿Por qué? La mente de ambas esta llena de preguntas, aún más que las habituales. No terminábamos de entender que hacia esa mujer allí, no porque nos miraba con cierta diversión, como si entendiera nuestra confusión.

-Señorita Brooks, señorita Woods, permítanme presentarme soy Minerva McGonagall y tengo una carta para ustedes.


End file.
